falling in love - clearwater style
by nightmarelover
Summary: Icarly Gang Vist La Push. A wolf imprints. What could possibly go wrong?


Chapter 1

Freddie and the Icarly gang were in a forest in La Push, washington. It had been a long day and it was still not over for them.

Today they were exploring the forest as they were on vacation. It was very peaceful. They were amazed that they saw a giant wolf staring at them.

It was odd for them. The wolf was clearly not going to attack but apparantly it had no intentions of leaving them alone.

Also this wolf seemed to stare at Freddie and Freddie didnt really mind either. They were walking deeper into the forest with the wolf following them.

It followed them almost as if it was waiting for something to happen or like it wanted to prevent it from happening.

* * *

Now we are going to look at the wolf that was following the trio. Her name is Leah Clearwater. Leah is a person who has suffered a lot during her life. Her boyfriend imprinted on her cousin and now they live here so they pretty much see each other every day.

At one point she thought that she would never imprint. Then it happened when she was running through the woods.

She saw this boy and immediately felt a pull towards him. It was then that she knew she had imprinted. So thats why she was folowing him now. She also saw that two girls were with him and she growled loudly.

Leah thought (no girl is going to steal my imprint from me). She had the impulse to kill them but fought against seeing as her imprint may not like that very much. However that proved to be increasingly difficult because they seemed to be getting closer to one another.

When the three reached the cliff they were within touching distance within one another and then the impulses of violence became too strong to ignore and she chose to do something about them.

First she changed back to human form so she didnt "accidentally" kill them. Unfortunately that self control would soon be completely gone.

* * *

Freddie was walking towards the edge of the cliff. He was enjoying the view.

Until Sam had opened her mouth that is. She just kept going on and on about something but he ignored it.

That was until he felt something hit him in the back of the head and he was falling into the water below.

* * *

Now Leah was completely pissed off. Her imprint fell into the freezing water below.

The instincts to kill had returned and in a big way.

* * *

When Carly and Sam realized what happened they were horrified.

Also they saw a girl with long black hair wearing a black bikini come out of the woods coming towards them.

Carly put herself between leah and sam but got punched hard in the stomach. Then Leah threw her to the side and she took off running. Sam then tried to attack Leah only to be caught by the throat. It was clear that Leah did not appreciate that she was attacked if how tight she was holding on to her throat was any indication.

Leah tossed Sam to the side and jumped in the water to save her imprint. She had managed to grab him and get him onto a sandy shore.

* * *

Leah was panicing. She managed to rescue her imprint but he was not breathing. Those two girls were lucky they were not around or else they would be dead. In fact she was considering paying them a visit and finish them both off.

However she had to get her imprint somewhere safe for now. She didnt have many options. Going home was out of the question and so was going to the leeches.

Fortunately there was a cave nearby that no one really noticed so she took him inside. Then she had gently layed him down and noticed he was freezing cold. So to help out with that she snuggled into him hoping that her high body heat will warm him up.

It didn't work at first and she was worried that it wouldn't work. Then as she was beginning to doubt that it would work it happened.

Freddie slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. He opened his eyes to see a cave and a beautiful girl holding on to him.

He said " what happened?"

Leah didnt know exactly what to say. I mean really what could you say? After what seemed like ages she finally said " You fell off of the cliff when the blonde girl hit you in the head with a rock. I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

Freddie asked " How can i thank you?"

Leah was about to say nothing but she thought about it for a minute and said " kiss me." He didn't need to be told twice and soon his lips met hers.

The first kiss was slow and sweet. However there were more kisses to come. The next one was more passionate and after that one Leah climbed on top of him to claim her imprint. It looked like she was finally going to claim her imprint but something interrupted them.

The sound of two familiar female voices is what interrupted them.

Leah was visibly angry. In fact it took all of her control not to turn into a wolf and kill the two where they stood.

It helped that she could kill those two without transforming into a wolf.

"Don't you two ever learn? Dont you two remember what happened the last time?" Leah sneered at the two.

* * *

(Leah's Point of view)

I was incredibly angry at those two girls. Well i cant really call both of them girls since that blonde haired bitch reminds me of an ape. Anyway it seems like they still havent learned their lessons yet. Now what are my options?

Option 1 - Let them go - no. ansolutely not. They will just come back anyway so theres no point.

Option 2 - Kill them both - theres a thought. I might just do that if theres no other options.

Option 3 - Knock them both out - i like that idea but which one do i knock out first?

She decided to go with option 3.

Leah cracked her knuckles as Carly and Sam stood there frozen in fear of what was about to happen.


End file.
